


she has a preference

by patal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patal/pseuds/patal
Summary: undyne gets drunk and reveals a personal secret about herself to alphys.





	she has a preference

**Author's Note:**

> I love alphyne as any one who has written it knows by now since i'm always book marking and saving their stories about them :3. I might write about them more soon.

alphys had just come back to her shared home on the surface from work. after walking inside she took a quick look out the window that was next to the front door. it was late and she saw the sun starting to sat. she had to work a bit later then usual that day in order to finish grading her student science test. 

 

when the lizard monster women walked into the living room she is met with the sight of her wife holding a glass of vodka up to her mouth before downing it.

 

alphys knew it was vodka because there was a big bottle of it sitting on the table that undyne was sitting at.

 

hi my love, alphys says getting her wife attention.

 

hearing her lovers voice made undyne look up. ALPHY!

 

the fish monster shouted and got up to pull her wife in to a tight hug. 

 

alphys couldn't help but giggle a little at this. u-undyne your dr-drunk.

 

undyne bends down and kisses her on the lips. 

 

do you want some? there's plenty to go around.

 

o-oh n-no I shouldn't r-really drink a-any alcohol right n-now if I-I w-want to b-be s-sober enough to t-teach t-tomorrow. or even sober to cook us dinner tonight.

 

oh yeah, completely forgot that unlike me. you work everyday and don't have any days off, we really need to do something about. you should have days off to.

 

alphys nodded in agreement yeah because to be honest I really want to be able to drink and relax with with you right now.

 

undyne gives alphys another kiss. the lizard goes to the kitchen to cook them dinner.

 

after a the food is done cooking alphys comes into the living room to get undyne, who is clearly even more drunk now.

 

alphy, my beautiful, beautiful wife, I hit the fucking jack pot with you.

 

alphys blushed feeling her face heat up. 

 

wh-what?!

 

you heard me! undyne said and laughed. ya,know, there's something I've always wanted to tell you. its a secret, but I decided that it shouldn't be a secret to you.

 

the fish monster puts down the half empty glass of liquor and gets up from the table. she takes alphys hand.

 

come on cutie, follow me. undyne lead alphys into their bed room and walked up to undyne closet door. she opened it and got a box from off of the highest shelf. 

 

inside this box lays my secret. you always show me all the kind of stuff that you find hot so now its my turn.

 

she hands the box to alphys.

 

go on, open it.

 

alphys was nervous, she knew that her secret was probably something sexual as soon as she saw it was in an discreet box with no label. she also already knows its full of magazines because of the somewhat transparent packaging.

 

what undyne said was true. alphys had shown her all the hentai and porn that the lizard monster found to be a turn on.

 

the two women didn't mind the other finding someone else attractive because they knew that they only loved each other and deeply loved each other at that.

 

the idea of undyne finding another women attractive wasn't what was making alphys nervous. it was what kind of women it would be, more specifically if they were super skinny super models. because knowing that her wife was into that look would bring alphys down, since the lizard monster knew she could never quite fit into that category.

 

o-okay. she said and took a shaky breath and began pulling back the folds at the top. when it was completely open alphys took out the magazine at the top of the stack out. her jaw dropped, it was just what she had excepted to see but it also wasn't.

 

the name thicc was written on the front cover of the magazine and the human women were very, very curvy. as she flipped threw the pages of the skimpy dressed women. she saw that while some of them were on the thin side a lot more of them were plump, even more so then alphys was. 

 

oh undyne alphys said while smiling. I'm h-happy you d-decided to l-let m-me know w-what can t-turn y-you on. I-I've always h-have w-wondered y-you k-know.

 

I found out that was my preference way back when I was like fourteen. 

 

they both laughed.

 

this time alphys takes undyne's hand. she kisses it and starts to lead her to the living so they eat dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I just made up this magazine up but if it does exist I want a copy! this is also why mad mew mew could never have undyne XD.


End file.
